Genesis Weapon
The Genesis Weapons are a series of legendary weapons in Phantasy Star Online 2 and Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Description The Genesis Weapons were first created during the early days of ARKS for the purpose of combating Darkers. The later mass-produced Photon-powered weapons distributed among ARKS personnel are based off of the Genesis Weapons, which served as the prototype of modern ARKS weapons. In a way, their historical role is rather similar to the Red Weapons from the first PSO. They are created through a special method where certain chosen volunteer Photoners (later known by the moniker of "Seven Gods and Thirteen Goddesses") infused their life essence into the weapon and melding it with Photon, thus becoming one with the weapon and serve as its embodiment; the created weapon would later bear the name of its Photoner host. Due to this way of creation, each Genesis Weapons are one-of-a-kind and can't be perfectly reproduced. So far, only the ultimate blacksmith Zig and Oracle head Luther are able to replicate a Genesis Weapon anywhere near its true potential. While highly powerful, each Genesis Weapon also harbour terrifying side effects toward its wielder, and thus only chosen individuals are allowed of their possession. Most owners of Genesis Weapons are part of the Council of Six. The true Genesis Weapons are also powered by Xion; her destruction at the end of Episode 2 caused all known Genesis Weapons blessed by her to lose some of their power. Known Genesis Weapons Seven Genesis weapons are introduced in Phantasy Star Online 2 as the signature weapons of the Council of Six. The weapons are not available as actual weapons in-game, but the player can obtain a Weapon Camo of a Genesis Weapon of their choice from Zig by trading a Creator's Emblem. True Genesis Weapons Regius_Yonohate_Fu01.jpg Regius_Yonohate_In01.jpg * World Ender Yonohate: The signature weapon of Regius. A Katana with power so destructive, that it's rumoured to be able to cut planets in half once unsheathed. Using it causes physical strain on its user. Due to its power, Regius almost always use it sheathed as a Sword. It was broken at the end of Episode 2, after Regius used its full potential against Loser. Its Camo supports the Sword and Katana weapons, and comes in two forms: Fu (sheathed) and In (unsheathed). * Labrys the Umbral: The signature weapon of Maria. An axe (registered as a Sword type) with overwhelming physical strength. However, the weapon usually break down by its own strength after usage, forcing Maria to ask for Zig to repair it whenever it happens; thus is seldom used by her. Although by Episode 3, it's said that a refinement by Zig has increased its durability by quite a bit. It also splashed an equal amount of inflicted damage to its wielder, potentially killing anyone not strong enough to use it. Its Camo supports the Sword weapon. * Florenberg the Luminous: The signature weapon of Casra II. A Talis with the ability to open up portals to transport things between places. Its Camo supports the Talis weapon. * Clarissa the White: The signature weapon of Klariskrays II. A Rod with the ability to purify corrupted Photons. However, the negative Photon removed are absorbed to the user's body, potentially harming or even corrupting the wielder in turn. Has a piece of Xion's consciousness embedded within it. Its Camo supports the Rod weapon. * Nanaki the Vigilant: The signature weapon of Zeno. A Gunblade with great flexibility and power. However, it's implied that constant usage of the weapon caused its wielder's memory to wear off a bit. Its Camo supports the Gunblade weapon. * Vahram the Destroyer: The signature weapon of Huey. A pair of Knuckles with incredible power. Its Camo supports the Knuckle weapon. * Transparent Blade Mai: The signature weapon of Quna. A Twin Dagger with the ability to sense Photon signatures and turn the user invisible. However, each use puts physical constraints on the user, and its implied that continuous usage might interfere with other people's perception of the user, potentially making them forgotten by others. Its Camo supports the Twin Dagger weapon. * World Creator Tsukuriyo: Regius' new katana, created by Zig to replace the broken Yonohate. According to Zig, it symbolizes Regius building up a new ARKS after the fall of the old order. Its Camo supports the Katana weapon. * Shining Dance Aurora: The signature weapon of Eucryta. A Twin Machine Gun with powerful capabilities. Notable in that its Photoner soul is still active, and can still take physical form. Its Camo supports the Twin Machine Gun weapon. * Twin Queens Femme Fatale: The signature weapon of Atossa. Its Camo supports the Wired Lance weapon. * Imperial Cannon Quantum: The signature weapon of Wolf. Its Camo supports the Launcher weapon. * Ivory Staff Clarissa Advent: The signature weapon of Alma's split personality, Klariskrays. Implied to be the full-powered version of the original Ivory Staff Clarissa, and thus one of the strongest weapon in existence. Its Camo supports the Rod weapon. * Harriet: A new Genesis Weapon apparently created after the protagonist altered Oracle and Omega history to have Harriet Rean Reyna Cuent live and give her soul to become a Genesis Weapon. Currently the signature weapon of Risa, administrator of the Ranger class. * Roto=Raut: A Genesis Weapon lost a long time ago. Its owner was never mentioned, but it's known to be a Double Saber, and a piece of it would later be used in the creation of the Weaponoid More. One half of it would later be found in Lord's hand, while the other half in Gene's. Its Camo supports the Double Saber weapon. * There are also several other Genesis Weapons mentioned, but not much information is available. Reproductions and Fakes * Adamant Staff Clarissa: After losing the original Clarissa, Zig crafted a replacement for Matoi. It has nearly all the capabilities of the original Clarissa. Its Camo supports the Rod weapon. * Clarissa II the Ashen: A Fake Genesis Weapon created by Luther, given to Klariskrays III. It's the same as Clarissa, minus the capability to purify Photon. Additionally, it has the voice of Luther instead of Xion's consciousness engraved inside it. Its Camo supports the Rod weapon. * Reinold: A Fake Genesis Weapon created by Luther, given to Theodor. It's a multi-purpose Rod that can also perform as a Partisan and a Wand with all their perks. However, it seems to sap its wielder's sanity after continuous usage. Its Camo supports the Partisan, Rod and Wand weapons. Gallery Regius Yonohate Fu01.jpg|Yonohate Fu Regius Yonohate In01.jpg|Yonohate In Regius Yonohate In02.png|Yonohate In Regius Tsukuriyo01.jpg|Tsukuriyo Maria Labrys01.jpg|Labrys Maria Labrys02.png|Labrys CasraII Flowenberg01.jpg|Florenberg PSO2 Femme Fatale01.jpg|Femme Fatale Zeno Nanaki01.jpg|Nanaki Zeno Nanaki02.png|Nanaki Alma Clarissa Advent01.jpg|Clarissa Advent Matoi Clarissa01.jpg|Clarissa Matoi Clarissa02.png|Clarissa Claris Claes ClarissaII01.jpg|Clarissa II Claris Claes ClarissaII02.png|Clarissa II Matoi ClarissaIII01.png|Clarissa III Matoi ClarissaIII02.png|Clarissa III PSO2 Imperial Cannon Quantum01.jpg|Quantum Huey Broken Fist Wolfram01.jpg|Vahram Quna Transparent Blade Mai01.jpg|Mai Quna Transparent Blade Mai02.png|Mai Eucryta Aurora01.jpg|Aurora Lisa Harriet01.png|Harriet Theodore Reinold01.png|Reinold Theodore Reinold02.jpg|Reinold Theodore Reinold03.jpg|Reinold Theodore Reinold04.jpg|Reinold Roto=Raut id pso2.png|Roto=Raut Roto=Raut Nidy2D02.png|Roto=Raut Roto=Raut Nidy2D01.png|Roto=Raut Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 es